youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Seaney Boy Steele
Sean James Steele '''(born ), better known online as '''Seaney Boy Steele is a Scottish YouTuber mostly known for his gaming and rant videos. History Sean joined YouTube on April 6, 2011 on his original account, however, made his second channel for gaming purposes on July 27, 2012. Sean got his Nickname (Seaney Boy) from his family who referred to him as this more than just his simple birth name. Sean took on the name as his own when he created his first channel (SeaneyBoy0123) and specifically added an 'ey' to his name to give of more of an 'ay' sound rather than an 'ee' sound to his name. On April 9, 2011 Sean uploaded his first video, however, it is now privated. On December 21, 2013 Sean uploaded his most viewed video. Personal life * Sean is currently living in Scotland with his mother and sister. * Sean has recently left school, he now works in a supermarket. * Sean is currently single, although previously dated a girl in which started her own YouTube channel, however, things went private on her end. * Sean writes music in which he has posted on several occasions on his YouTube channel and SoundCloud. * Sean owns three Cats and two Dogs, but is a proud Dog person. Games Sean Has Played A - Z This list includes all of the games Sean has played as of August 5, 2018. # ARMA 3. # American Truck Simulator. # Battlefield 1. # Bully: Scholarship Edition. # Chicku. # Cards Against Humanity. # Dead Island. # Duck Simulator 2015. # Disney Club Penguin. # Emily Is Away. # Evie The Cleverbot. # Facade. # Fortnite. # FIFA 16. # FIFA 18: Pro Club. # Five Nights At Freddy's # Golf With Your Friends. # Garry's Mod. # Garry's Mod: Prop Hunt. # Garry's Mod: Horror Map. # Grand Theft Auto 5: LSPDFR. # Grand Theft Auto 5: Online. # Grand Theft Auto 5: Online Cops. # Grand Theft Auto 5: Online Heists. # Grand Theft Auto 5: Slasher Edition. # Hitman Absolution. # Kingdom Come Deliverance. # Lucius. # Last Chance Supermarket. # Lego Star Wars: The Complete Saga. # Madden 16. # Mr. President (Game) # Mount Your Friends (Game). # Minecraft: Treasure Island 2. # Minecraft: Would You Rather. # Minecraft: Herobrine's Mansion. # Overwatch. # Portal 2. # Pokémon Go. # Rocket League. # Skyrim. # Slither.io. # Star Wars Battlefront 2. # South Park: The Stick Of Truth. # South Park: The Fractured But Whole. # Shower With Your Dad Simulator 2015. # The Sims 3. # The Sims 5. # Tube Tycoon. # Team Fortress 2. # The Impossible Quiz. # The Idiot Test (Game). # Trouble In Terrorist Town. # The Simpson's Hit and Run. # The Walking Dead: Episode 1 (Game). # The Walking Dead: Episode 2 (Game). # The Walking Dead: Episode 3 (Game). # The Walking Dead: Episode 4 (Game). # Unturned. Trivia * Sean's favourite games are Grand Theft Auto V, FIFA and Payday 2. * Sean has written over 20 songs, 10 of which were made for his upcoming album 'Despondent Melancholy', songs include: 'Lucy' and 'Still Not Over You' (Songs that are released on YouTube and SoundCloud). External Links * Sean's 2nd YouTube channel Friends and Collaborations * Sofa * Kareeti * KeyWar * CanoeBear Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Scottish YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Commentary YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians